Kara Wayne
by InaraXavier
Summary: 5 years ago, that's when it happened. That's when she died. Bruce Wayne had a daughter, she died just before she turned 19. Her name was Kara Athena Wayne. She was also known as Black Bat, a protector of Gotham, she was one of the best. Kara was the eldest of the Wayne Children. Richard Grayson (23) Jason Todd (20), Timothy Drake (18) and Damian Wayne (16) the Bat boys.
1. chapter 1

Character Bio

Name: Kara Athena Wayne

Age:23

Gender: Female

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

Race: Mixed

Father: Bruce Wayne

Mother: Deceased

Hobbies: Street racing, restoring old cars, Free running, dancing, singing, Gymnastics, Art, kicking criminals butts

Skills: Expert Mechanic, Pro Street racer, Expert tactician, Free running/Acrobatics, Indomitable will/Tolerance for pain, Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist, Medical knowledge, Multilingual, Peak of human physical condition, Skilled markswoman/Firearms, extremely high intelligence

Future ambitions: Go to a performing arts college.

Chapter 1-

5 years ago, that's when it happened. That's when she died. Bruce Wayne had a daughter, she died just before she turned 19. Her name was Kara Athena Wayne. She was also known as BlackBat, a protector off Gotham, she was one of the best. Kara was the eldest of the Wayne Children. Richard Grayson (23) Jason Todd (20), Timothy Drake (18) and Damian Wayne (16) the Bat boys.

When she died her entire family broke. Richard left Gotham and moved to its sister city Bludhaven. Jason distended himself from his family even more. Timothy turned into Red Robin and moved to Jump city to join the Teen Titans. Damian Wayne didn't really change much, but he misses his sister everyday and has vowed to find the person who killed her. Bruce distended himself from the League and became more brutal towards the villains of Gotham, the only thing stopping him from crossing the line was Damian. Alfred missed the chaos and noise that would echo in the hall of the mansion on a daily basis, now there was only silence. Growing up as the daughter of Batman, Kara spent a lot of time amongst the Justice League. So much time that they became family. Every member of the league taught Kara different fighting techniques that she then taught to her brothers once they picked up the mantle of Robin.

Kara Wayne is one of the few people to get three funerals. Karas funeral took place on the grounds of Wayne manor, surrounded by her closest friends and family. Phoenix had two funerals. Her first funeral took place on the watch tower surrounded by every hero that BLack Bat fought alongside at one time or another. Her second funeral was held by commissioner Gordon in Gotham, Black Bat now has a monument in Gotham city Park. Bruce made sure that Karas funeral was a few weeks after BLack Bats to stop people getting suspicious. However, after the accident no body could be recovered from the wreckage of Karas 1967 Ford Mustang. Yep, that's right, Kara wasn't killed in the field, she was killed in a car accident. Bruce blames himself for what happened and here's why

5 years ago

Bruce's P. O.V

We've recently got back from patrol and whilst we were out we came across Scarecrow selling his fear serum to some black market sellers. However we were ambushed by scarecrows men and Damien got hurt because Kara went after scarecrow alone. So after I bandaged Damiens burnt arm I told him and the other boys to go upstairs so I could talk to Kara.

Kara is sat on the couch in the living room looking at the floor. I spoke first

"You could have got your brother killed out there. Damn it Kara, What were you thinking!" she then spoke really quietly

"Scarecrow was getting away. If I didn't go his fear serum would be all over the place"

"And your brother! did you see his arm, Kara. 2nd degree burns. If Dick didn't turn up then it could have been a lot worse" Kara then stood up and yelled

"I know that Dad! The last thing I wanted was for Damien to get hurt. But isn't it you that always says that the job comes first. That's what you raised me on. Damien was raised by the League of Assassins, he knows how to deal with pain"

"You're the eldest Kara, stop acting like a child"

"why do you always do this?"

"Do what"

"I'm only a few months older than Dick so why do you put so much pressure on me?. Why do you expect so much from me? You just expect me to follow you into the field like a good little girl, but I'm not that kid anymore Dad. I am nearly 19 years old so can you please stop expecting so much from me"

"I expect so much from you Kara because you have been doing this the longest, your brothers look up to you, they expect you to lead them when I can't"

"I didn't ask for that. You dragged me into this the second I was old enough. Does it even occur to that I'll be leaving soon to go to college. No wait of course you didn't because you never take me into account. You just want me to be obedient as Dick, Fearless like Jason, Smart like Tim and skilled like Damien but guess what I'm just one girl, I can't be everything you want me to be. That's why I'll never be good enough". She then picked her jacket off the couch and started walking out of the room. I followed her and when we were in the hall I said

"Kara, we aren't finished"

"No, you're right we're not, I have something else to say. Growing up I had more pressure than the boys, the pressure that you put on me as well as everyone in the rest of the damn world. Kara Wayne, daughter of the great Bruce Wayne, I couldn't do anything without it being caught by the media. And now I'm not even good enough as Phoenix all because I followed your stupid rules. I'm never going to be good enough to be your daughter, am i"

"Kara…"

"No actually, care to tell me what I have to do just to make you stop treating me like I'm useless, because that is how you make me feel all the bloody time" I couldn't respond to that, I didn't realise she felt like this. When I didn't say anything thing she put her leather jacket on and as she pulled her hair out from underneath the collar she said

"What nothing to say thought not. I'm going out" she picked up her keys and made her way to the garage. I then yelled to hef

"Where are you going?" she responded with

"Why do you care! " the garage door then slammed and seconds later I heard the faint grumble of a 1967 Ford Mustang.

As the engine noise faded I turned when I heard a quiet voice say

"Father" it was Damian. He'd changed out of his uniform and into a pair of grey joggers and a black t-shirt that showed his bandaged arm. I then said

"What's up Damian?" He sat on one of the steps and said

"Where you and Kara fighting because of what happened to me tonight?" I sighed and sat down next to him. Despite being raised by the league of assassins he really loves Kara and she's brought his child out of him. I then said

"No, Damian. Kara was right, I do put so much pressure on her and in the end she was following my rules. What happened to you tonight, that's on me. She's growing up, she's not my little girl anymore, I just need to come to grips with that"

"Kara's going to move on soon, isn't she?"

"She got to that age. She's getting to that stage when she's ready to leave home or go to college somewhere…Right, time to go to bed, you've got school in the morning"

"What about Kara?"

"She needs to blow off some steam, knowing here, she'll crash at a mates house for the night. She'll be back when you get home from school. Go to bed" he then went upstairs. When I heard his door close I took my phone out and called Kara, it rang a couple of times before going to voicemail

"Hey, this is Kara, sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave me a message and if I remember I'll call you back. Bye" I sighed and left a message

"Kara, it's dad. I know things have been difficult lately and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Ever since you were a little girl, you've been living with so many unresolved things. Well, take it from an old man. Those things send us down a road... they make us who we are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, sweetheart. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them and know that wherever they take you, we'll always be here. So, come home,Kara. I love you!"

The next morning- 8:55 AM

Alfred is currently out on the school run. Dick is enrolled in the 6th form at Gotham Academy, Jason is enrolled at Gotham High, Both Tim and Damien are also enrolled at Gotham Academy. After the events of yesterday night I've decided to work from home today. I've also made this decision because Kara isn't back yet and she still won't answer her phone not even when one of the boys calls. This isn't the first time she hasn't come home but she always keys someone know where she is.

It's currently 8:55 in the morning and I've just finished reading the paper when there was a knock at the door. I put the paper down and went to answer it. When I pulled the door open I saw Commissioner Gordon standing there with a pretty serious look on his face.

"Jim, what an unexpected visit"

"It's not a house call Bruce. Can I come in"

""Of course" I stepped aside so he could come in. When I closed the door behind him he said

"I take it the boys are at school?"

"Yes, Alfred just said took them. What's this about Jim?"

"You may want to sit down Bruce"

"What's going on?"

"Bruce I highly recommend that you sit down"

"Jim just tell me, please"

"Okay, in the early hours of the morning we got a call about a car accident near the cliffs, a bad one. Only one car was involved. By the time police and Firefighters got the the scene there wasn't much of e car left. When I got onto the scene the blaze was dying down but wasn't completely out. There was one casualty but they were trapped inside of the car. The remains are too badly burnt to be identified. But I found this at the crash site" he pulled something out of his coat and handed it to me. I took it from him and recognized the picture instantly, it's the same picture I have on my desk. The picture in question was taken last Christmas. I'm stood behind the coach, Jason is sat on the arm rest, Damien on the other, Tim is sat next to Jason and Dick is sitting with his arms around Kara. We're all happy. I then sad

"No!"

"I'm sorry Bruce but I recognized the number plate and Kara is the only person in Gotham to own a 1967 Mustang"

"She can't be gone, not my little girl… She can't be dead"

So that's how Kara Wayne died. It was ruled as an accident but it really wasn't. Kara was run off the road by a crime lord she'd been investigating for a good friend. The crime lord in question is named Drake 'Nighthawk' Timmerman, a human, drug trafficker. Kara wasn't investigating as Phoenix, she was doing it as normal Kara Wayne, that's why she was targeted. She was investigating Drake because one of her good friends was in trouble and she wanted to help him, his name is Dean Wilson and he has a history with Kara, an intimate history. Kara dug to deep into the investigation so Drake decided to remove her from the equation. However Kara survived the crash…

Damiens P. O.V

It's been 5 years since Kara died. There was so much I had to tell her, so much I had to thank her for but now that's never going to happen. Kara saved my life more times than I ever thought someone could. She saved me from the likes of my mother, Talon, Joker, Scarecrow, Death stroke and she saved me from myself. When I first arrived at Wayne Manor I was, to Quote Jason, I was a little shit. I only cared for revenge of the death of my grandfather no matter who got hurt in the process. But thanks to Kara I learnt how to process human emotions properly and that vengeance isn't everything. If it wasn't for Kara I would probably have gone back to the League of Assassins by now. I owe Kara everything but now I can never repay for everything. I miss her

Tim's P. O.V

5 years ago the Wayne family fell apart. She was the glue that held us all together and stopped us for ripping each other apart. Kara was the one who brought me out of my shell. She told me that it's okay to embarrass who you are despite what others think. She taught me to defend myself and how to use other strengths against them. No matter how far away she is, Kara Wayne will always be my big sister. I miss her

Jason's P. O.V

I wasn't even back a year before she was taken away. Kara helped me and Bruce work out our differences and within a few months everything felt normal, well normal for us anyway. Kara never wanted to admit it but this family needed her. I know that she never asked for any of this to happen but everyone has a destiny and Karas was to hold this family together. Dick was the first one to leave after her death. That Bone head was so stupid to not tell Kara how he felt, and he was so blind that he couldn't see how much he meant to her. I miss her

Dicks P. O.V

I can't believe that it's been 5 years already. 5 years since I last heard her laugh, seen her beautiful smile, held her in my arms. Kara and I basically grew up together and over the years she became so much more than my best friend. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with her but I didn't have the guts to do anything about it. I just pushed those feelings away knowing that she didn't feel the same. When Kara first started dating that Dean guy it did make me a little bit jealous. it's not like I haven't got options, just about every girl on Gotham wants to be with me, but there will only ever be one girl for me. Kara Wayne will always be the girl I love and want to be reunited with. I miss her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damiens P. O.V

When my alarm went off at 6:30AM I just stared at it. I had already been up for an hour but today I just didn't want to get out of bed. I let my alarm ring for 1t minutes before I finally turned it off and sat up. I ran my hand through my hair before looking at the picture on my bedside table, picking it up I felt a wave of sadness hit me like a ton of bricks. This is my favourite picture, it used to bring happy memories but now all it brings is sadness. The picture in question was taken by Alfred one day when Kara was helping me with my homework, we're Sat in the garden. It's just so hard to believe that today marks 5 years exactly since Kara died.

I'm not sure how long I was looking at the photo before I heard father's voice

"Hey Damien" I looked at him him and saw him leaning against my door frame wearing his usual suit. I then said quietly

"Hey" he stepped inside before saying

"You're up late aren't you"

"Yeah, I didn't want to get up. Not today" he sat down on the side of my bed and said

"I know this day is tough for you. If you want, I can call the school and tell them your ill or something"

"I was thinking about calling Grayson to see if he wanted to meet up"

"No need, I ran into him on patrol. He's sleeping in his room" after he said that my phone went off. I reached over and when I picked it up only to see Tim calling me. I answered it by saying

"Drake, you do realise what time it is, don't you?"

"Yeah well I know you demon spawn, I know that you usually get up really early"

"True, what do you want"

"oh that's nice, little brother"

"you know what I mean Drake"

"I'm on my way to Gotham. I think Dick had something planned"

"Which most likely means that Todd will be coming over" by this point Father had left my room.

"most likely. Damien how are you?"

"Good all things considered. You?"

"Same, and Bruce"

"Getting ready to go to work"

"same old Bruce. How's he been out on patrol"

"A pain in the arse. He's been keeping me on a tight lease"

"D, he did that to all of us after what happened"

"I know, but what happened to K was a accident. He couldn't have done anything"

"Damien we'll talk about this later yeah"

"see you later Drake" When the phone call ended, Father yelled

"Damien, i'm heading to work, if you need anything…." I cut him off by yelling

"If i need anything i'll call. See you later" I then heard the front door close. I stayed in bed for a few more minutes before grabbing my hoodie and heading down the hall to Grayson room.

I knocked on the door saying

"Grayson, you awake?"

"Yeah, Birdie" i then opened the door and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed pulling a shirt over his bandaged chest. When he looked i noticed that his eye was slightly bruised, leaning up against the door frame i said

"What happened to you, you look like crap"

"Thanks very much, and too answer your question Bane happened" He then stood up, grabbing his side as he did as i said

"Any reason why you didn't tell me Drake and Todd were coming by"

"It's time the 4 of us had a chat, without Bruce hovering over us"

2 hours later

As expected Jason was the last one to arrive. It's very rare nowadays that all 4 of us are in the same room without ripping each others head off. But Today is different, today is the anniversary of our sisters death. So after getting something to eat and after Tim and Jay put their things in their rooms we walked down where Kara's grave is. When we got down there i sat on one of the stone statues, Todd sat on the grass next to me and Drake leant next to me against the stone. Grayson of the other hand stood in front of the grave stone. Todd spoke first

"So Dickie what's this all about" Dick didn't turn around, he just simply said

"Kara" I looked down at my hands, as Tim said

"What about her, Dick" He turn around and said

"Oh come on, admit it. The 'Accident' didn't sit the right with any of us" I stood up and said

"She's gone Dick. let her go" I started walking away when Dick said

"Two days ago i got this email, with this attached. And before you say it's a fake, i've ran it through all kinds of kinds of software, it's genuine" There was silence for a moment before 'her' voice echoed through the graveyard

" _Dick, i don't know if you'll ever receive this but i had to try. 5 years ago i was investigating a crime lord named Drake Timmerman AKA 'Nighthawk. Drake operated under the radar, everyone's radar even dads. A friend of mine came to me for help, so i looked into it. But i too close, my car was sabotaged. I can't remember anything after the crash. One minute i was in the gotham and the next i was i……….."_

The message then cut off. We all stood there shocked for a second before Tim said

"Wh..whe.. Huh? Kara is Alive" DIck replied

"Apparently. I traced the email to somewhere is Russia" Jay then said

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's get the batwing and go find her" he started walking away but i saw the look on Dicks face. I stopped Jason and said

"Jay wait. We can't"

"And why not. Do you not want your sister back Damien"

"Of course i do Jason. I want nothing more than for Kara to come home. But this could have been an old message the someone sent just to draw us out" Dick then said

"He's right Jay. that's why i passed this over to the league for them to investigate. Until they discover the truth, we don't do anything. So that means bruce can't know either, i don't want to get his hopes up. He slowly going back to the way he was before. Understand"

"Yes"

"Whatever"

"You're the boss Dickie"

Oliver Queen's P.O.V.

After DIck came to us concerned that there's a chance that Kara, My Goddaughter could be alive and in Russia. So I jumped at the chance to look into it. Thank god for the many connections I have all over the world. I've been looking for 4 days straight now and by the looks of these CCTV pictures and information from a guy named Ivan Alexandrov, a black market dealer is the one to go to when looking for missing people because they usually end up at his compound or something. I guess it better than nothing, I might as well check it out.

So currently I'm in my penthouse packing some things to take with me.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" I turned around at the mention of my name and saw Dianah standing in the doorway. I turned back to me back whilst saying

"I may have a lead on where Kara could be" I heard her sigh before she said

"It's been 5 years, Ollie. The chances of it being her are slim"

"I survived 5 years on a island by myself Di. We trained Kara, if she did survive the crash she'd know how to look after herself. I have to At Least look"

"I'll come with you"

"No, Bruce thinks that I'm going on a business trip. He'll get suspicious if we both go" when I finished packing my bag I placed it on my shoulder before placing a hand on Di's shoulders. I then said

"I promise I'll call if I find anything"

"You'd better. Be careful Oliver"

"I always am"

"I'm serious if you need help, call us"

"Promise. I love you"

"Love you too" I gave her a small kiss before leaving the apartment and heading down to my car; Once inside I drove to my private airfield where a jet would be waiting for me. God I'd better be right about this.

Location- Russia

Kara P. O.V

Every fibre in body hurts like hell. I hate feeling like this.how did this became my life?, I want nothing more than to go home, to see my dad, my brothers, my family. Since I was taken from my home I have been subjected to a series of different torture methods resulting in my body being litter in different size scars. I been sold to different people all across Europe ranging from gang leaders to creepy men. I was last sold to a Russian black Market dealer named Anatoly Shayk and I know why he bought me. He did it because he knows who I am, he knows that I'm Kara Wayne 'deceased' daughter of a billionaire. When he first bought me he was under the impression that I was just a weak young girl for employees to 'play' with, God was he wrong. The first time someone tried to lay a hand on me I broke every bone in his right arm, so Anatoly put me to work moving his stock. Whenever I broke something or mucked up he would beat the crap out of me. The other day I did something I shouldn't have done, I tried to get a message to someone from the league, anyone just to let them know I was alive. However, I got caught by one of Anatoly's men and don't know if my message got out. Just from that one action I was beaten for hours on end in front of the other 'slaves'. The last thing I remember from yesterday was passing out in the courtyard against some sand bags.

I was woken up when a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at me. My eyes shot open as I gasped at the shock, I looked up at Anatoly who was smirking down at me. He then said

"How are you feeling?" I pushed some of my long hair off my face and replied

"I've been better" he threw the bucket away as he said

"Ready to get back to work?" I got to my feet and limped my way back to the crates, ignoring the incredible amounts of pain surging through my body. Anatoly was still behind me, so when my eyes landed on a plank of wood, I picked it up and swung it around smashing him upside the head. As he hit the ground one of his men went to hit me with his gun., thanks to my past training my reflexes kicked in. I caught the gun and with what little strength I have left I pushed it away from my as much a I could. However I didn't realize Anatoly had gotten back up until My head was smashed into the truck window. He then sad

"You are really determined, aren't you?" I turned around saying

"I just want to go home" he held up a gun and said

"Just tell us where to ship your body" someone then said in Russian

"I hear you have the best black market caviar in Russia" that voice it's so familiar. Anatoly looked to his right and I followed his gaze. Relief filled my body when I saw the face of my self-declared Godfather, The one and only Oliver Queen


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Karas P. O.V

Anatoly saw that I was looking and decided to hit my across the face with his gun, I fell to my knees as he said to Oliver in Russian

"Who are you?" I slowly got back to my feet as Oliver said, still in Russian

"Troy Connors. Ivan Alexandrov sent me. He speaks very highly of your product"

"Only the best, Osetra, Beluga, Sevruga" Oliver looked at me and said

"What are you looking at?" He slowly made his way over to me whilst saying

"You got a problem with me? Is my presence here bothering you?" I then replied

"Yeah, it's starting to"

"It's starting to?" He let out a small laugh before turning back to me and punching me across the face. I fell back against one of the crates before turning around and tackling Oliver to the ground. After I punched him over the face I said quietly

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just roll with it. Kid" he the punched me taking me by surprise, I fell to my side and he grabbed my shirt and punched me again before pulling me to my feet.

"Get up! What's the matter, huh? Your batteries run out?"

"I got a little more juice left" I hit the inside of his elbow, loosening his grip before punching his face but I was losing strength fast. He then grabbed my right arm and twisted it behind my back, he pulled out a knife and pressed it against my throat. He turned around with me in his grip, pulled out some cash and said

"I'll take 100 cases of beluga, 50 cases of Osetra And this pathetic bitch here.I want the honor of finishing her off" oh no, he did not just call me a bitch. Anatoly then said with a smile on his

"Be my guest. And I'll throw her in for free, she been a pain in my ass ever since I bought her"

"Very nice, come on" Oliver dragged me away from that bastard. And when we were out of ear shot he put the knife away and I said

"What took you so long?"

"You're welcome"

"Thanks, but ever call me Bitch again and break your arm"

"That's my Goddaughter, let's get you home" outside of the compound was a black SUV, Oliver helped me into the passenger side before getting in the drivers side. As he started the engine my eyelids became really heavy.

"Ollie…"

"Yeah, Kid"

"I don't feel so good"

"I know, K. We're going to get you checked out"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Way too long" I rested my head against the window and before I knew it I was out cold.

Olivers P.O.V- 6 hours later

When Kara passed out in the SUV it did make me panic slightly more. It also made me get to the hospital in half the time I should have. I had to carry Kara into the hospital only to have her taken out of my arms by doctors. She was taken back to the treatment rooms and I couldn't see her until a few hours later. I made sure that she was put into a private room at the back of the hospital, she's been in this room for 3 hours. And she hasn't woken up yet. Just watching Kara sleeping in the hospital bed just showed me how much she's changed but in her eyes she's still the Kara Wayne we all know and love. Before I was allowed to see her the doctor told me about her injuries. Her right knee is completely shot, half of her ribs are severely broken, her left ankle is fractured, her skull is fractured, her eyes are damaged, internal organs severely bruised, multiple scars and cuts littering her entire body, and her right arms is fractured (that might be my fault). I have to admit looking at her, the bruise forming on her jaw and around her left eye was mostly likely me, accidentally.

Only a few people know that I came to Russia looking for Kara. Those people are Black Canary, Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman. Whilst Kara is still out I took my phone out of my pocket and called Dinah, the phone rang twice before I heard her voice.

" _Oliver_?"

"Yeah"

" _So, how'd it go?"_

"I found her Dinah. Kara, she's alive"

 _"Oh my God. Is she okay?"_

"A bit banged up, more or less what we expected. She's currently unconscious"

" _Where'd you find her"_

"My source was right. She was in Russia"

" _How'd she get there?"_

"From what I heard, Anatoly bought her and she's been causing trouble for him every since"

" _Bought her? Oliver, how many times do you think she's been sold"_

"Judging from the amount of scars and injuries, my guess is a lot. Does Bruce suspect anything"

"No he just thinks you've been looking for new investors from Europe. I can tell him…" I cut her off by saying

"No, Di. When we're on our way home I'll get Kara to call him. It has to be her"

" _Alright then. I've got a training session to lead. I have to go"_

"I love you, Di"

" _I love you too, Ollie"_

When I put my phone away I heard a weak voice say

"It's about time you and Di got together" I turned around and saw Kara waking up. I sat down next to her bed and said

"Hey Kid"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Ollie. I'm 24"

"You will always be a kid to the JL. How you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by bane"

"Figures. Sorry for punching you"

"I've been fighting the worst of the worst for as long as I can remember. Compared to them you punch like a 9 year old girl"

"Thanks very much" she went to sit up but instantly regretted it as I saw nothing but pain flash across her face. She clutched her side and placed her head back on the pillow saying

"So what's the damage"

"Your right knee is completely shot, half of your ribs are broken, your left ankle is fractured, you have a skull is fractured, damaged eyes, internal organs that are severely bruised, multiple scars, burns and cuts littering your entire body, and your right arms is fractured that might be my fault"

"Where's my Dad?"

"Kara, he doesn't know that you're alive"

"What!? Why not"

"We had to make sure that the email that Dick received was real and not just something to draw them to Russia"

"Dick, he got my email"

"Yeah, K. He got it almost 5 days ago"

"I wasn't sure if it went through" I then noticed a small tear trickle down her face.

"Hey, Kara. You're safe. I promise that you'll never have to go back there" she looked at me and said

"When can I go home"

"Soon. The doc want you to stay for a couple more hours and then we can look at getting you back to the states and transferred under the care of a League trusted Doctor"

"Who knows I'm alive"

"technically only Di. But Dick showed Jason, Tim, and Damian the email". Karas eyes then started to close, I placed a hand on her shoulder and said

"Get some sleep Kara. You need it"

 _1 day later- Karas P.O.V_

Oliver helped me to sit down on the couch of his jet. When I was comfortable he handed me his cell and said

"Call your dad. tell him where you are"

"Ollie, I owe you everything for coming to get me"

"don't mention it kid, I'll give you a minute" he then left the cabin and went into another part of the jet. I then opened up the cell and dialed dad's cell. It rang a few times before I heard his voice

" _Bruce Wayne"_ it's been so long since I've heard his voice.

" _Hello? Hello? Who is this?"_ I took a breath and spoke

"Dad, it's It's Kara"

" _My daughter has been dead for 5 years. Please don't call here again"_

"Dad, dad, please just listen to my voice. It's Kara. I did not die in that accident. I'm alive. I'm okay"

" _Kara? Kara, is that you?"_

"Yeah, Dad, it's me. Just please don't hang up, ok?" I had tears in my eyes and were threatening to spill, the more I spoke to him.

" _Oh, no. No, no, no. I won't. Oh, my little girl. Where are you?"_

"Um, Russia. But I'm on my way home. Dad Oliver came and found me"

" _Oliver Queen. That son of a… , he told us he was going on business trip"_

"i know but he had to make sure that it was actually me"

" _Oh Sweetheart, I can't imagine what you've been through. How long until you're back"_

"not sure. We haven't taken off yet. Dad, what about the boys?"

" _Don't worry about them now, we'll discuss that when you're home. I love you"_

"I love you, too"

Justice League Medical Facility

Olivers P. O.V

Shortly after Kara was settled in the league medbay she actually fell asleep, that may have something to do with the amount of pain medication she's got in her system. I decided for the moment that it'd be a sensible idea to restrict the amount of people can come and see Kara, at least until we know the extent of what happened. So currently Dinah is sat with her whilst I go and meet Bruce at the Zeta Tubes.

 **Recognises Batman 0-1**

When he stepped out of the Zetas I noticed that he wasn't wearing his Batman suit. Instead he was in a suit like he'd just come from work. When he saw me he demanded

"Where is my daughter?"

"Bruce, Wait a second"

"No, I need to see her"

"And you need to be prepared for what you're going to see. Please just one minute"

"Fine, what did those bastards do to my daughter"

"Thirty percent of his body's covered in scar tissue. Second and third degree burns on her back and arms. The X- rays show a lot of fractures that never properly healed. Half her ribs are shattered. Her right knee is completely shot, her left ankle is fractured, she has a skull fracture, damaged eyes, internal organs that are severely bruised and her right arms is fractured that might be my fault" he look at me with serious look on his face and as he crossed his arms he said

"Explain"

"When I found her the only way I could get her out was to fake a fight with her. She cottoned on to what I was doing and joined in. I may have gone a little far"

"Where is she?"

"Follow me" I started walking back towards the infirmary with him slightly behind.

We walked in silence for a bit until we were outside of the room. Before he went in he said

"Has she said anything about what happened?"

"No. She's barely said anything. She's been in and out of consciousness for hours. Bruce, I'm not sure if the Kara you lost might not be the one I found"

"It doesn't matter how much she's changed, she's still my daughter" he then opened the door causing Di to look up from her chair. Kara was still asleep in the bed with her fractured arm laying across the chest brace she has to wear for a while. Surprisingly she's laying on her left side where most of her broken ribs are. Bruce slowly walked over to the bed and brushed some of her long hair off her face, revealing the bruises on her jaw. He looked up at me and said

"If i were you, Oliver. I wouldn't tell the boys that you punched Kara round the face"

"Wasn't planning on it. Di, come on" She got up and made her way towards the door. Before i closed the door i Watched as Bruce sat down in the chair. He then said quietly

"Kara?" Kara started to move slightly before mumbling

"Dad"

"I'm right here, sweetheart" To my surprise Kara quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her head in his shoulder. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and said

"Oh. My beautiful girl, you're safe now" kara then turned her head to me before mouthing

'Thank you' i gave a small nod before i closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian's P. O.V - 4 days later

When father found out that we didn't tell him about the email he was pissed. The first night he came home from the hospital he told us that we shouldn't go see Kara yet, we should just wait for her to come home. From what Tim managed to get off the league Database a few days ago Kara should he able to come home any day now. Grayson, Todd and Drake have decided to stay at the mansion for a bit, until Kara is settled back in.It's currently 5:30 in the evening and Father has been with Kara all day. However not too long ago Alfred went out, I think he went to pick him up. Currently I'm sat at one of the windows at the front of the house, reading one of the many books from the library. I'm unsure about where the others are but I've got a feeling they might be in the gym or down in the bat cave.

I don't know how long I was sitting at the window until I heard the guys coming upstairs. I turned and saw that they were all sweaty, training my guess. Dick looked over at me and his face dropped. He said something to Jason and Tim before coming over to me. When he reached me he nudged me and said

"Hey" I did the same thing back

"Hey"

"What you thinking about?"

"Kara"

"She's going to be fine, Dami"

"I've got no doubt she won't physically…"

"But"

"Mentally, she was, well we don't know what she's been through. But she's been gone for 5 years. 5 years Dick"

"I know Damian but all we can do is wait"

"For how long?"

"It's been 5 years, i think we can wait a little longer, yeah?"

"Yeah" AFter i said that Dicks phone rang

"Yeah...sure...uh huh…. Give her our love… bye" he put his phone away before saying

"That was Alfred, him and Bruce aren't going to be home really late, so we're on our own. Bruce has already spoken with Barbra, Kate and Luke, they're going to be patrolling until things for us has settled down" i just nodded before looking back at my book, i heard him sigh before saying

"Look, we were gonna get cleaned, order some food, and watch a film. Guys night, we haven't done that in ages. It'd be good for all of us"

"What food"

"Chinese"

"Film?"

"Probably some cheesy kung fu film"

"Alright"

4 AM

Bruce's P.O.V.

Alfred pulled up outside of the house, it was really late but it's worth it if my Girl is home now. Alfred helped Kara out of the car before getting a couple of bags out of the trunk. I stood next to Kara who was clutching her ribs, i then said

"Welcome home"

"It hasn't changed"

"Come on" we slowly walked up the stairs and into the home. When we entered, we could hear the TV in the lounge playing to itself. Kara walked ahead of me and towards the lounge. She stopped in the doorway and i walked up behind her to see the boys sleeping in the lounge. I went to wake them up but Kara stopped me

"Let them sleep, Dad" she walked over the nearest sofa a pulled a blanket over Damian. I saw a tear fall down her cheek before she whispered

"He's grown up so much. He was so small before….. His Arm how did that heal?"

"You can barely see the scars. Come on your need rest" she the walked away from the boys. IN the hall i said

"Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing"

The next morning

Damian's P.O.V.

I was woken the next morning by the sound of snoring, i groaned ad said

"Jay you're snoring" he too groaned in response but soon went back to snoring. I sighed before sitting up on the couch. Looking down I saw a blanket over me, I don't remember doing that one of the others must have done it. Jason continued to snore , I looker over at Dick and Tim only to see them sleeping with headphones in, I forgot they sleep listening to music. I sighed before climbing over the back of the couch and sluggishly making my way to my room.

As I walked up the stairs I stretched my arms and attempted to get rid of the knot in my neck. That was probably caused by the way I was sat reading on the window ledge mixed with the way I slept on the couch. When I started walking down the hall to my room I heard father's voice

"Good morning Damian" I grumbled in response

"Morning" I rubbed my eye but then stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face Karas door and saw it slightly open, the only person to really enter this room was Alfred and that was only to dust it. I occasionally sat in there to read, it just helped me cope after what happened. Anyway I looked towards father who just smiled at me, I the turned back to the door and pushed it open more.

When the door was open I felt my heart rate increase, so did my breathing. I slowly walked into the room towards the bed. As I got closer to the bed the fragile figure started to move, her head turned to me revealing some dark bruises. I couldn't see any other injuries because she was wearing a long sleeve top. I stood next to the bed just as she opened her eyes, it took a second for her eyes to adjust but when they did she quickly sat up in the bed and said quietly

"Hey"

"I thought you were dead" I felt a tear fall down my face, and the next thing I knew I was sat on her bed and she held me close. I gripped onto the back of her top and just held her tightly, not wanting her to go away again. She then said

"I missed you little brother"

"I missed you too, we all have. You have no idea how things changed after… after"

"I know, some leaguers filled me in, I've spoken to dad already" she pulled out of the hug and said

"Look at you though, what happened to my 'little' brother" I smiled and said

"It's been 5 years Kara, I grew up"

"Yes you did".

"I still can't believe you're here"

"I'm not going anywhere for awhile, I'm home and that's all matters" I then hugged her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian's P.O.V.

After reuniting with Kara, I left her alone to get dressed. When I left her room I went over to father and said

"Does she know about Selina?"

"No, I haven't found a way to tell her yet. Selina is currently out of town, she'll be back tomorrow. Don't tell her"

"Not my place to tell, but you do know she won't be happy about this right"

"Yeah I know, that's why you and the boys will be at dinner with us tomorrow night"

"What about Barbra, Kate and Luke?"

"The media has already caught wind that Kara is alive, it will be on the morning news. Knowing Barbra she'll be round at some point later today"

"How do the media know already"

"There were a couple of reports waiting when we landed last night. For now, be with Kara, just try not to talk about what happened, she's having trouble talking about it"

"Understandably. What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to be down in the cave reading the reports I've ask Kate to do. I then want to read Karas medical records properly, her blood results should be in now. It shouldn't take too long" I nodded and went to my room to get changed.

After i got changed out of my PJs i met back up with Kara and we headed downstairs to see the others. As we approached the lounge we heard the news

" _And in other news, details as to the Car accident story you've all heard about...the daughter of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete Crash story." The voice then changed_

" _Kara Wayne was last heard from more than 5 years ago. But in the early hours of the morning Bruce Wayne was spotted at a private airstrip returning with his daughter Kara Wayne. Our sources say that instead of dying in the car accident Kara was taken and held hostage for the past 5 years only to be found by a member of the Justice League. Bruce Wayne has yet to make comments on this new development…."_

Kara then turned the TV off causing the guys to turn around. She then said

"That's enough of that" Jason then muttered

"Kara"

"Hey JayBird" the three of them then shot to their feet and hugged Kara. after a second she said

"Guys, i missed you too but this really hurt" within milliseconds they pulled out of the hug. Kara clutched her ribs and coughed, Dick placed a hand on her shoulder and she said

"I'll be okay in a second" I walked around Kara so i was standing with the others. Kara looked at us, smiled and said

"My boys, I missed you" Tim then said

"We missed you too K" After Tim said that Alfred came into the room and said

"Ahh i see you've all be reunited, Good. Breakfast is waiting in the kitchen" Kara then said

"I'm not that Hungry Al"

"With all due respect Miss Kara, you've been away for 5 years and you look like you need a proper meal. So you will eat something" he then turned and walked away. KAra then said

"Well some things never change" the 5 of us then walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. However Kara didn't eat much she just kinda pushed her food around the plate.

Bruce's P.O.V.

Just as expected Karas blood works was back and on the league database. Luckily they showed nothing major apart from malnurutionment, that was expected. Now her medical records showed nothing more than what Oliver told me. Thirty percent of his body's covered in scar tissue. Second and third degree burns on her back and arms. X- rays show a lot of fractures that never properly healed. Half her ribs are shattered. Her right knee is completely shot, her left ankle is fractured, she has a skull fracture, damaged eyes, internal organs that are severely bruised and her right arms is fractured. After re-reading this i can't believe that's she's walking around, she shouldn't be able to move. A couple of the old fractures are actually on her spine. After seeing this i muttered to myself

"Kara Wayne, you never stop amazing me"

Looking at these records the chances of her being Black Bat again are, if i'm honest very slim. That's if she want to be Black Bat again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when i received a call from the JL. I answered it saying

"Yeah" when the image appeared it revealed Clark. He then said

" _Hey Bruce"_

"Whats up Clark"

" _Nothing i just wanted to check in. Hows Kara?"_

"Reunited with the boys"

" _That's not what i meant. How is she?"_

"She won't talk about it, she doesn't sleep for more than 2 hours hours. I haven't seen her eat anything since coming back. I know that's she's just upstairs but the Kara we lost, i don't that's the one that came home"

" _Bruce, it will take time. The only other person that may have had a similar ordeal than she has, is Oliver. He was gone for 5 years, but he was Alone. When he came back he couldn't talk to anyone about it without risking revealing that was the Green Arrow. Maybe she needs to talk to a specialist"_

"Oliver said the same thing. I'll talk to Dianah in few days, For now i think Kara just needs some time to adjust back to normal life. On a different note i'm telling her about Selina tomorrow"  
" _And how do you think that's going to go"_

"Damian believes it won't go well"

" _He's got a point Bruce. Kara only knows Selina as Catwoman the thief"  
_ "She's changed Clark, you know that"

" _Yes I know that, the JL know that, the boys know that, but Kara doesn't, it's going to be a big shock for her"_

 **The next day**

Bruce's P.O.V.

When the doorbell went I got up to greet the person at the door. As I got closer to the door, Alfred said

"Welcome back Miss Kyle, I do hope you enjoyed your trip" Selina came into the house saying.

"I did Alfred, thank you" Alfred took her jacket, and then she noticed me. She smiled and said

"Bruce" I hugged her and said

"Welcome home Selina" we pulled out of the hug and she said

"I saw the news, Kara is alive"

"She's upstairs"

"Does she know"

"No, I was going to tell her tonight" The boys then joined us. The four of the greeted Selina and then I said

"Jason, could you go get Kara please" he went upstairs to go get her.

Moments later Jason came back down with Kara trailing behind him. She was wearing a short sleeve top showing the bandage and bruises on her arms. I felt my face drop when I saw the bruises but I shook it off and said

"Kara, you remember…" I gestured to Selina but before I could finish Kara said

"Selina Kyle, yeah I remember" she shook Selina's hand and said

"Not to sound rude but, um, why are you here?"

"I'm joining you for dinner, if that's no problem" Confusion swept across Karas face before saying

"No problem, I just wasn't told" Alfred then came back and said

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments" I then said

"Thank you Alfred. Shall we" we then made our way through to the dining room.

Karas P.O.V.

I was still confused about why Selina was here but as I saw her walk away with Dad, I noticed something. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice behind me.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you" the front door the closed and I turned to face my old friend, we chuckled and then I said

"Barbara Gordon" I then hugged her, as I hugged her she said

"I missed you, K"

"I missed you too Barbie" I pulled out of the hug and said

"Are you joining us for dinner"

"Yeah, Dick invited me"

"Come on then" we then joined everyone in the dining room.

Dad was sat at one end of the table with Selina to his left I was sat at the other end of the table with Damian to my right and Barbra to my left. Dick was sat next to Damian, Jason and Tim were sat on the same side with Barbra. Whilst we were eating dinner Jason was speaking

" Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think" whilst he was speaking I couldn't help but notice the way Selina was acting around Dad and the smile on dad's face. Tim then spoke

"What was it like there?" The table went quiet and tension filled the room. I then said simply

"Cold" Barbara then changed the subject

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. Get you some new clothes. We've got a lot to catch up on" Dad then said

"That sounds like a great idea. Right Kara?"

"Yeah" Alfred then walked over with a bowl of fruit in his hand but trips. Without thinking I caught the bowl and restored his balance. He then said

" Oh, I am so sorry, Miss Kara.

" It's no worry,Alfred" he took the bowl and I stretched my hand, despite it only being a small thing it still really hurt my hand.

Everyone looked towards me with stunned expressions on their faces. I took a sip from my drink as Dick said

"Have your reflexes got faster" I just shrugged and said

"They had too I guess" Selina then said

"So Kara, how are you adjusting to being home"

"I'd be better if you'd tell me what's going on between you and my father" Silence filled the room and the tension returned. Dad looked at me then at Damian. Damian then said

"I didn't say anything" I then said

"He didn't have to. Best of the best remember" Dad nodded in acknowledgement before holding Selinas hand and said

"Kara...Selina and I are engaged, the wedding is arranged for a few months time. I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect you. Selina has changed a lot in 5 years" Selina then said

"We both believed that you, were, uh, well, gone" I took a breath before saying

"It's fine" I then stood up and said

"May I be excused?" Dad nodded and I picked up a piece of fruit before walking past Damian, Dick and Babs. I ruffled Damians hair as Barbie said

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow" I then walked out of the room and up to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving the dining room i went upstairs and got showered. When i got out of the shower i looked in the mirror, and took it all the scars. This is the first time i've properly looked at them in 5 years. Whilst looking at my reflection i couldn't help but think that after 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger to me now. I looked at my scars for a while before getting changed into a navy blue t-shirt and ¾ grey length joggers. I brushed my long hair before settling down on the window ledge in my room to read a book. However after an hour i fell asleep only to be greeted with a nightmare/memory

 _I'm strapped to a chair. My feet are in shackles and so are my hands. They are draining my blood, I don't know why, but the have 4 pints so far and I'm beginning to get light headed. For the first time in weeks Drake is observing over the test and he won't shut up._

 _"To think that only two months ago you were happy. You had a family, friends and you had hope. Now look at you, you're nothing but a scared little girl that wants to go home. Shame really I thought it be more fun to break your hope but anyway let's get down to business. I want to know everything you Know about the Justice League and their weaknesses eventually you will tell me but for now you will just have to live with electroshock treatments". Electricity ran through my body for what felt like forever until I stuttered out through the screams_

 _"Please S-stop". The electricity stopped and Drake said smugly_

 _"What was that". I was looking at the floor catching my breath when he said that so I repeated myself_

 _"Stop please Stop"_

 _"Well I'd be damned. The Famous Black Bat is begging me to stop this". He walked over to me and lifted my head with two fingers under my chin and said_

 _"This is your life now, love. So get over everything you are holding onto and just let go". He dropped my head and continued with the electro shock but this time I didn't fight it, I let the darkness take me and I blacked out._

Dicks P.O.V.

We let Kara calm down for a couple of hours before going to check on her. I knocked on her door with Bruce behind me, when we didn't get an answer i opened the door quietly only to see Kara asleep on the floor near the window. Her window was open and it was raining heavily, her clothes were drenched. Bruce moved past me towards Kara. Placing his hand on Karas shoulder he gently shook her to try and wake her up

"Kara? Wake up. Kara?" However this startled Kara. She woke up and flipped Bruce over, Kara then pushes her hand against his neck. I lept into to action and yelled

"Kara!" She looked up at me and then down at Bruce, she then quickly released him and moved back to the window horrified. Kara then muttered

" I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry" I helped bruce up, he then reached out and said

"It's ok, Kara. It's alright, sweetheart. You're home. You're home and you're safe" Kara just ran her hand threw her soaking wet hair.

Bruce reached out to comfort her but she flinched away and said

"Don't, i don't want to hurt you" i looked in her eyes and saw nothing but fear, her breathing was really fast and irriatic. I then said quietly to bruce

"Let me try" Bruce got up and moved away whilst i crouched in front of Kara. i then said

"Hey, look at me. Just focus on me" she looked straight at me before saying

"Dick, my head it's pounding"

"It's okay Kara, just breath" my eyes glanced over some of the scars on her legs, that's when i noticed a couple of them looked remarkably like teeth marks. She noticed i saw them and brought her legs closer to her chest. When i look up at her, her breathing had slowed and she had calmed down. I stretched out my hand and said

"You can't stay there, K. come on, please" she hesitated for a moment but then took my hand, i then pulled her into a hug ignoring the fact that her wet clothing were making my wet. as i stroked the back of her hair i said

"It's going to be okay, Kara" she started to cry as she said

"I don't know what's wrong with me"

-The Next Morning-

After Karas little breakdown last night she asked Bruce to give her a sedative to help her sleep. Reluctantly he agreed and after calming Kara down he gave her the sedative. When I woke up I went to check on her. I knocked on her door and after a second her a quiet voice

"Yeah" I opened the door and saw Kara not in her bed but she was sitting on the window ledge. She had a pair of joggers on and a oversized hoodie. I walked towards her and said

"Hey" she gave me a weak smile and replied

"Hey" I hadn't noticed before but her skin was rather pale and she had large bags under her eyes. I sighed and said

"You need to eat something"

"Not hungry"

"You said that yesterday and the day before" she didn't reply she just went back to looking out of the window.

"Look K, I know that you've been through a lot but…" she cut me off by saying

"You have no idea what I went through" she looked up at me and said

"I wanted to die, to end all the pain. To end all of it, I wanted it to go away. But they kept me alive, passing me around from Psycho to Psycho. I wanted to die, and deep down I still do…..


	7. Chapter 7

2 week later

Damian's P.O.V.

Over the couple of next week's Kara got worse. She stopped eating all together, she stopped drinking and talking too. She just sits in the snug looking out of the window, she just looks empty. Father has asked for Dianah to come down and try to talk to her. Dick told us that Kara wants to die so we've made sure that one of us is with her at all times. Dianah isn't coming until later today so father has asked an old friend of his, who happens to be a doctor, to assess Kara.

Right now it's my turn to watch over Kara. I'm sat on one of the couchs reading a Robert Frost book, out of the corner of my eye I can see Kara sitting in the arm chair with a blanket wrapped around her. After seeing he just staring out of the window, I sighed, sat up and said

"Come on Kara, please talk to me"she didn't respond, she didn't even seem to acknowledge me. Before I could go back to reading my book Father came into the room followed by a woman I've never met before, father then said

"Damian this is Dr Betty Mcavoy, she's kindly agreed to have a look at Kara" I nodded but didn't leave the room. Dr Mcavoy went over and crouched down in front of Kara, she then spoke

"Hello Kara" Kara didn't acknowledge her. The Doc turned to me and said

"Has she said anything"

"Not for a couple of weeks" she just nodded. Turning back to Kara, Dr Mcavoy gently picked up her fractured wrist. Kara didn't even flinch. Dr Mcavoy took something out of her bag and pressed it against her finger. We heard a thud sound and then she squeezed Karas finger and a small amount of blood came out. She took another device out and took the blood. Seconds later the device bleeped and Dr Mcavoy face dropped. She did a couple more test before getting up. Father then asked

"So?" Dr Mcavoy sighed and said

"So you want my honest opinion?" Father nodded

"Her blood sugar is dangerously low, so is her blood pressure. She's extremely underweight. If she keeps going the way she is…" I then spoke

"She'll die, for real this time"she nodded before saying

"I can give her some medication to replace important nutrients and to try bring her blood sugar back up. I can come back in a week, if she hasn't improved I'd highly recommend putting her in hospital" I looked at Father and he just looked at Kara. Dr Mcavoy then said

"she needs to be watched constantly and with your busy schedule… I know you love her Bruce but this isn't good for anyone especially not Kara" Father then said

"A therapist is coming round later, hopefully Kara will talk to her or at least react" Mcavoy just nodded and went to give Kara her medication.

15 minutes later Kara was hooked up to an Drip and Dr Mcavoy had left. I took my place back down on the couch but I wasn't alone. Father sat down nearer to Kara. He held onto her hand and said

"Everything is going to be okay, sweetie" Kara just moved her head towards him but then went back to looking out of the window. I then said

"Father, what if she doesn't come back" he took a breath and said

"To be honest Damian, I don't think Kara ever came back. Our Kara died a long time ago" I just looked at Kara and muttered

"She's in there, I know she is" I swear I saw a tear fall down Karas face after I said that.

Dianahs P. O.V

I arrived at the Wayne household after midday and after convincing Damian that Kara would be okay I sat across from Kara. That was an hour ago, Kara just looked out of the window. I then said

"Whenever you're ready you can talk to me, I wont tell the others" she didn't acknowledge me. I just sat there for a couple of minutes until I heard a quiet voice

"Promise" I looked you and saw her looking at me. I smiled and said

"I promise Kara and I keep my promises" she took a deep breath and said

"He didn't take me because I'm Kara Wayne, daughter of Billionaire Bruce Wayne"

"Why did he take you Kara"

"He knew"

"Knew? Knew what, honey"

"Black Bat, he knew I was Black Bat"

"What did he want?"

"Everything. Everything you taught me. He wanted you know your weaknesses"

"The JL" she nodded. I then said

"He took you because of what we taught you"

"Who better than the girl who grew up running the halls of the watchtower. Trading alongside the best heroes in the world, learning everything about them, strengths, weaknesses, loved ones. He wanted to take down the JL" I small tear fell down her face, she quickly wiped it away and said

"But I didn't say anything. I'd never do that to you"

"But because you didn't he did this to you"

"No he didn't. Others did. After Drake realized that I wouldn't tell him anything he handed me over the next Psycho and so on and so on" I gripped onto her hands and said

"What you did, saved so many lives. Kara you are the bravest person in the Justice League "

"I'm not sure that I'm the same person anymore"

"No one expects you to be. Just take it one day at a time. Forget about Black Bat, Try and forget about Drake. Just focus on you, don't shut your family out they just want to help. If you need to talk, I'm only a phone call away" more tears fell from her eyes and she said

"Di, I'm so scared that if I close my eyes that I'll wake up in that hell. This feels like nothing but a dream that I'll wake up from any second…


	8. AN

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update for a while. Before I post anymore I'd like to know what you guys like and don't like so far. Yes I know my grammar isn't great but anything else let me know.


	9. Chapter 8

3 days later

Damian's P.O.V.

After I long night of patrolling, Selena father and Myself got home shortly after 3AM. Tim had to go back to the tower for a few days, Dick had to return to Bludhaven, and Jay said he had somewhere he needed to be. They'll be back later in the week so for now it's just me, Father, Selena, Kara and Alfred. After changing out of my uniform in the cave because of Alfred's 'no capes in house rule' I sluggishly made my way to my bedroom.

However, the second I touched my door handle, screams echoed through the mansion. The screams originated from Kara's room, without a second thought I ran to her room. I usher the door open and saw Kara screaming in her sleep. I ran up to the bed and shock her

"Kara! Wake up!" Seconds later she stopped screaming and jolted awake. Immediately she started to cry, I comforted her by saying

"It's okay. You're okay" behind me I felt the presence of Father, Selena and Alfred. Father then came into the room and sat on the bed and pulled Kara into him. He stroked her hair, comforting her as she cried. She then muttered

"He made me watch" I then said

"Watch what?"

"I watched you die"

-Flashback-

 _When I woke up I was back on the gurney but I wasn't restrained. My body feels like it's on fire thanks to the beating, i then heard Drake's voice_

 _"Kara" i looked to my left and saw him standing there. Using what little strength i had left i jumped off the gurney and pushed Drake against the wall. He then said_

 _"Don't even try it, Kara . The serum we injected you with is very effective" My head fell forward as the adrenalin wore off. He placed a hand on either one of my arms and effortlessly lead me over to a chair in the room_

 _"Come on, sit down. It's all right. You know, I've been going about this the wrong way the whole time" two metal restanited clamped my wrists to the chair. Drake then came over with a headset in his hands. He put it on over my eyes before saying_

 _"You have feelings" an image of Jason was then projected_

 _"Emotions" The image was changed to Tim_

 _"Friendship" The pictured changed once again to show Dad and Dick_

 _"Love" The picture changed again but this time is Damian, he was lying dead with blood on his face. I then screamed_

 _"No! NO!" Drake then said_

 _"Trick photography, Kara"_

 _"NO! No!"_

 _"Kara , Kara ! Computer rigged. Virtual reality, Kara . It's not real. It's not real. We didn't kill him" He took the headset off and i could feel tears falling down my face as he said_

 _"We didn't kill Him. I just wanted to show you what can happen. What will happen" I took a deep breath before saying_

 _"You're evil"_

 _"I'm evil? I'm risking my life to save my country, my planet from being colonized by Mutant life - by you. You just have to tell me everything you know and all of this can stop"_

 _"No"_

 _"Ok. I'm going to give you a choice, Kara . You can either tell me everything or you can tell me which one of your friends you want me to kill first. Hmm? And you have ten seconds. Maybe I'll start with that biological accident you call a brother" he put the headset back on but this time i saw everyone dead_

The next morning I had to go to school despite asking father to let me stay home. So right now I'm sat in kitchen eating my breakfast with Father and Selena. I'm still trying to convince father to let me stay home. I opened my mouth to speak but without even looking up from his paper father said

"The answer is still no, Damian. You have to go to school. Kara will be fine" I just sighed and went back to eating my breakfast. Selena then said

"I'll be here all day, Damian. Kara will be okay" I just nodded

20 minutes later we were ready to go. I had my bag thrown over my shoulder and Father was saying goodbye to Selena so I went to wait by the door. When I got to the door a saw Kara sitting on the stairs. She was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and an oversized hoodie. She looked up, Smiled and said

"Hey Little D"

"Hey K. You okay"

"Just a bit of a headache, but I'll be okay"

"I've got to go to school, and father has work. Will you be okay with Selena?" She nodded. Father then appeared and when he saw Kara he said

"Try to be nice to Selena please" she smiled and said

"Course"

"Come on Damian" I gave Kara a hug before leaving with Father and Alfred.

Karas P.O.V.

3 hours later

I'm currently sat in the snug doing some drawing when Selena came in and said

"Do you need anything"

"I'm alright thanks" she then turned around and went to walk out, but I put my sketch book down and said

"Selena" she turned and said

"Yeah"

"About the way I reacted when Dad told me you were engaged"

"Forget about it"

"Are you happy with him" she came and sat next to me whilst saying

"More than happy then I've ever been. I do love you father, more than I've loved anyone" I just nodded as she continued

"Look I know that you only see me as a burglar but I have changed"

"I've never seen dad as happy as he is when he's with you. That's good enough for me"

"You'll always be his number one girl. Nothing will change that"


	10. Chapter 9

Karas P. O.V

It's late and I can't seem to get to sleep again. I know that Dad and Damian are most likely still out patrolling so this is probably my only chance to go back down to the Cave. I got out of my bed and walked downstairs. When I got to the grandfather clock I hesitated before moving the arms. Seconds later the palm scanner showed up, I pressed my hand against it and then the entrance to the cave slid open. I then slowly walked down the stairs.

I traced my fingers across the familiar walls. It's been so long since I've been down here, it even still smells the same. When I got down the stairs I headed towards the computer. However as I approached someone grabbed my shoulder. As a reflex I grabbed there arm with my fractured hand and flipped them over my shoulder and onto their front. The person has deep red hair and she was wearing a black cape. I had her arm twisted behind her back and my knee was pressed against her back. i then said

"Who the hell are you?" a voice from behind me then said

"I could ask you the same question" I turned my head slightly and saw someone in black armor that was glowing blue in some places, he had a bat symbol in his chest. He was also aiming a laser at me. Before I could say anything the Batmobile pulled up and Damian jumped out, he pulled his mask off and said

"Kara it's okay. They're with us" dad then said

"Luke stand down" I stepped away from the woman as luke said

"Who is she?" dad replied

"My daughter" my eyes then noticed something in the corner cover by a tarp, in the corner I could see a hint of red. I zoned out of the conversation and went over to it.

I pushed part of the tarp up but when I saw the car badge I froze momentarily. Seconds later I ripped the tarp away revealing my old destroyed camaro. The once red paint job was scorched and covered in burn marks. There was a huge dent in the drivers side of the car. Memories of the crash came flooding back as I looked at the dent.

-flashback-

5 years ago

I'm currently sat on the couch in the living room looking at the floor, dad is fuming after what happened to Damian and god do I feel guilty about it. Dad broke the silence

"You could have got your brother killed out there. Damn it Kara, What were you thinking!" I then spoke really quietly

"Scarecrow was getting away. If I didn't go his fear serum would be all over the place"

"And your brother! did you see his arm, Kara. 2nd degree burns. If Dick didn't turn up then it could have been a lot worse" I jumped to my feet and yelled in anger

"I know that Dad! The last thing I wanted was for Damien to get hurt. But isn't it you that always says that the job comes first. That's what you raised me on. Damien was raised by the League of Assassins, he knows how to deal with pain"

"You're the eldest Kara, stop acting like a child"

"why do you always do this?"

"Do what"

"I'm only a few months older than Dick so why do you put so much pressure on me?. Why do you expect so much from me? You just expect me to follow you into the field like a good little girl, but I'm not that kid anymore Dad. I am nearly 19 years old so can you please stop expecting so much from me"

"I expect so much from you Kara because you have been doing this the longest, your brothers look up to you, they expect you to lead them when I can't"

"I didn't ask for that. You dragged me into this the second I was old enough. Does it even occur to that I'll be leaving soon to go to college. No wait of course you didn't because you never take me into account. You just want me to be obedient as Dick, Fearless like Jason, Smart like Tim and skilled like Damien but guess what I'm just one girl, I can't be everything you want me to be. That's why I'll never be good enough". I then picked my jacket off the couch and started walking out of the room. Dad followed me and when we were in the hall I said

"Kara, we aren't finished" I spun around and said

"No, you're right we're not, I have something else to say. Growing up I had more pressure than the boys, the pressure that you put on me as well as everyone in the rest of the damn world. Kara Wayne, daughter of the great Bruce Wayne, I couldn't do anything without it being caught by the media. And now I'm not even good enough as Phoenix all because I followed your stupid rules. I'm never going to be good enough to be your daughter, am i"

"Kara…"

"No actually, care to tell me what I have to do just to make you stop treating me like I'm useless, because that is how you make me feel all the bloody time" He didn't respond to that, I hadn't told anyone besides Dean that I felt this way. When he didn't say anything thing i put her leather jacket on and as i pulled her hair out from underneath the collar i said

"What nothing to say thought not. I'm going out" i picked up my keys and made my way to the garage. He then yelled after me

"Where are you going?" I responded with

"Why do you care! " I slammed the garage door behind me and stormed towards my 1967 Ford Mustang. I slammed my car door and started the car. I then set off and an anger fueled drive.

As I drove towards Gotham I needed to talk to someone so I called the one person I tell everything to.

"Dean"

"Kara, what's wrong you sound upset"

" I need to talk to someone. can you meet me"

"Sure where are you"

"I'm on my way into Gotham"

"So you're on the ring road"

"Yeah just joined it"

"I'll meet you in our place"

"Yeah"

"It's going to be okay Kara"

"Thanks dean" he then ended the call. I continued to drive towards the city but as I got onto the cliff roads a large truck slammed into the surfers side of the car, everything quickly went black…

-present day-

I was snapped out of my memories when dad came up and said

"Couldn't bring myself to get rid of it" I turned to him with tears in my eyes and said

"Why do that to yourself? Have this constant reminder of how I died" I wiped one of my eyes as he said

"I remember the day you came to me and asked me to buy you a rusty, broken, old car frame for your 14th birthday. You spent 2 years restoring this car, you did everything yourself, you even rebuilt the engine. I couldn't just scrap it" without a second thought I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I said

"I love you, dad"

"I love you too, my little Bat" it's been so long since anyone has called me 'little Bat'


	11. Chapter 10

Bruce's P. O.V

As time went on the paparazzi back off and Kara started to adjust back to normal life. She's been sleeping more but only by a few hours, the nightmares are less frequent and she doesn't scream in the sleep anymore. Despite this, you look at her and there's something missing, that spark she used to have is gone. So to try and bring back that spark Dick came up with the idea to reunite Kara with her old teammates from when she was 13..

The team was never supposed to exist but the proteges of the original league members got together and formed their own team. At first there were some concerns but the they ended up growing as heroes and became really good friends and teammates. The team was in place for a couple of years before they decided it was time to disband it and get on with their lives. The older teammates went away to college across the world. As the youngest Dick and Jara were left in Gotham City to continue as Black Bat and Robin. As far as i'm aware Kara has no idea that her team is on their way to Gotham.

Now Kate, Luke and Kara didn't get off to the best of starts and that's reflected by the way they act around each other when Kate and Luke stay after a late night patrol. It turns out when Kara twisted Kates arm behind her back, Kara gave her a Stable fracture. It should heal within a few weeks. Kara has also started to come down to the cave more to watch the training sessions, i think she misses being Black Bat but she's not ready to take that mantle back just yet. I couple of days after finding her car, i had it moved upstairs to the garage workshop, she's started doing some basic repairs. She's even started to teach Damian how to rebuild cars.

The boys call to check on kara on a regular basis. Tim is currently in Jump City with the titans, Jason is god knows where but he assures us he's okay and will be back soon, Dick has just got back to the states after seeing some friends. He should be back in gotham later today. Damian is coming to the end of the school year and is at the top of his classes apart from Maths, he has always struggled with mathematics. Kara helped him at first but then everything happened and his grades started to drop again, at first the teachers gave him the benefit of the doubt seeing as his sister had just died But that only lasted a few months.

The wedding is a couple of weeks away. Basically everything is done now, it's starting to feel real. However kara hasn't decided yet whether or not she's going to go. If she does there will be a lot of reporters asking her questions about what happened. I'd like for her to be there but i understand if she decides not too.

Today is Friday and I've just got back from work, it's 4PM and damian should be home. I need to talk to him because i got a call from his head teacher. Apparently Damian got into some kind of altercation with another boy at school and Damian got punched around the face. I'm surprised he didn't react but doing that could have compromised our identities. As i entered the house Selena came down the hall and said

"He's in the snug with Kara"

"Is he okay?"

"He's going to have one hell of a bruise. He's got a headache and he's tired but he knows not to go to sleep for a few hours"

"Did you go to pick him up?"

"Yeah the nurse said that when i fell he smacked his head on something, he's got a slight concussion"

"I'll go talk to him" I started to walk towards the snug but selena stopped me by saying

"Go easy on him Bruce, He's feeling sorry for himself" i just nodded and went into the snug.

As i entered the snug i saw kara sitting in one of the arm chairs with her feet on the coffee table and her old guitar in her hands. Damian is sat on the couch on his laptop with an ice pack pressed against his left eye. I then said

"Damian" Kara took her legs off the table, put her guitar down and said

"That's my cue to leave" she got up, ruffled Damian's hair and went to walk past me. Before she did she whispered

"Cut him some slack"

"Thanks for watching him" she smiled and then left the room. I walked towards the couch just as Damian closed his laptop. When i sat down he said

"He was talking about Kara"

"What?"

"At lunch a group of boys started talking about Kara, saying she faked her death to get attention. I got pissed off"

"How'd the fight start?"

"I started to defend Kara without revealing what actually happened. No one at school stands up to this guy, so when i did it attracted a crowd. I went to walk away but he shoved me. I just turned around and he punched me. I got up and wanted to hurt him but a teacher turned up"

"You didn't retaliate, you took the higher ground…. Can i see your eye?" he took the ice pack away and turned to face me. A bruise was already starting to show around his swollen eye

"Selena was right, you'll have a lovely bruise there tomorrow"

"So what happens now?"

"The kid that punched you isn't allowed to go into the school for the rest of the year apart from when he has exams. You are suspended for a week for being involved. It could of been a lot worse"

"Yeah i could have killed him"

"Don't say that Damian, you're not that person anymore"

"That doesn't change the fact that i could have killed him. Everything that mother taught me, it's second nature. I have to restrain myself when we're out patrolling. Sometimes it's harder than others"

"But you still stop yourself from doing it. You're a Wayne, Not an Al Ghul" He just nodded.


	12. Chapter 11

Karas P.O.V.

After Dad spoke with Damian i got a call from Dick, he said that he was on his way to the mansion and that he had a surprise to me. I was really curious about what the surprise could be so i sat on one of the window ledge at the front of the house waiting for him to come home. I'm currently playing a game on my phone when i heard a couple of cars pull up outside. I looked out of the window but when i saw the people getting out of the car i jumped off the window ledge and ran downstairs.

Before i could open the door a gust of wind opened it and seconds later i had arms around me spinning me around. The red haired speedster put me down and i said

"What are you doing here, Wally?" i then heard Kaldurs voice

"Dick said that you could do with some cheering up" behind Kaldur was Conner, M'gann, Artemis and Dick trailing behind. I looked at him but before i could say anything M'gann squealed and flew to me. She tackled me into a hug nearly making me fall over. I didn't care how much my bones were hurting, i just held her just as tight as she was holding me. She then said

"Sorry we could come sooner"

"It's okay" Arty then stepped forwards and said

"We're here now" i reached out and pulled her into the hug. As i hugged my best friends i mouthed to Dick

'Thank you' he just gave me a slight nod. Connor and Kaldur then came and gave me brotherly hugs.

-1 hour later-

At some point during the catch up we found ourselves out in the garden. I'm sat in the stone steps watching the others running around playing a game of soccer. It's hard to believe that we're in our mid- to-late 20s and they're playing a kids game. My thoughts were interrupted when Dick sat down next to me. At first he didn't say anything until I kissed him on the cheek. He widened his eyes in surprise before saying

"What was that for?" I rested my head on his shoulder as I said

"Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me"

"Yeah I do. If you didn't hand my message over to the league then…" he cut me off by saying

"I don't want to think about what could have happened. All that matters is you're here"

"Dick I owe you my life"

"No, yo…" this time I cut him off by saying

"If Oliver didn't find me when he did then best case scenario, I would have been killed" I felt a small tear fall down my face as Dick said

"Best case? Kara what happened to you" by now the others came over to see if I was okay. I took a deep breath and said

"Can I trust you guys" Artemis replied

"Of course you can"

"I need all of you to promise me that what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave us. Okay, my dad, Damian, Tim, Jason, the league, they can't know. Promise me" Kaldur then said

"We all made a vow all those years ago. Nothing will break it, Kara you can tell us anything" I then looked at Dick and said

"I need you to say it, promise me" he held onto my hand and said

"I promise"

"Swear to me, on something that matters" he didn't even hesitate as he said

"I swear on my parents grave" I nodded and said

"I wasn't just in Russia" Wally then said

"We know that alre…" I cut him off by saying

"Oh Wally what you know doesn't even scratch the surface of the past 5 years….


	13. Chapter 12

3 weeks later

Kara's P.O.V.

I'm currently sat on the stairs at home watching the rest of the family get ready to head out. As he was putting his coat on Dad said  
"It's not to late for you to join us Kara" i then said  
"Ahh i would but i'm still not used to big crowds of people, even if it is the JL" Jason then said  
"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Jaybird. I'll work on my car" Alfred then honked the car horn and then dad said

"We have to go. Kara if you need anything…" i stood up and cut him off by saying

"I'll call. I'll be okay, Dad. Go and enjoy your wedding" i kissed his cheek and basically had to push him out of the door. Before the boys left i said  
"Behave, please" smug smiles plastered their faces, i sighed and just said

"Why do i even try. Go and have a good time" the 4 of them then left. I watched them drive away before going back inside. This is going to be a long week…

As i said the next couple of days were spent restoring my car. I had loud music echoing through the garage. Also on the workbench my laptop was open and patched into the manors CCTV, just in case. I lose track of time when i'm working on my car; speaking of i've nearly finished restoring my car. I'm also trying to keep my mind off the wedding tomorrow. I do feel bad that i'm not there but being in big crowds freaks me out right now, and i have no idea why.

Anyway as i'm working on my car and listening to my music when i heard a soft beeping. I looked up at my laptop and saw a large group of men dressed in black Swat gear running around the mansion and heading my way. I dropped my tools and muttered

"Oh shit"...

3 days later

Dicks P. O.V

During the vow exchange I noticed Clark and moved his head slightly towards the door. Almost like he could hear something,he then looked back. At me. I then muttered

"Somethings wrong" as if on cue the doors swung open and a man came strolled in followed by a lot of men holding AK47s. The man clapped and said

"Sorry we're late. Our invite seems to have gotten lost in the mail" Bruce then growled

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hmm, this is where things are going to get interesting. My name is Drake Timmerman. Perhaps Kara has mentioned me" Damian then went to run forward and said

"You son of a bitch" I had to grab him to stop him. Drake then said

"So it seems Kara has mentioned me, good. So down to business" He threw something on the floor and said

"You will need to find somewhere new to live" A hologram came up and it showed the mansion in flames. Tim then muttered

"Kara…" Drake then said

"I should have killed that bitch when I ran her off the road" Damian once again went to run at him whilst yelling

"I'm going to kill you" this time it took me, Jay and Tim to hold him back. Selena was next to speak

"Do you really think you can take us all on?" Drake smiled and said

"Well yes, thanks to the one and only black bat" Dianah then said

"But she said she didn't tell you anything"

"Oh she didn't. But that doesn't mean we didn't get your secrets out of her"

"How?"

"A lovely little machine that makes you relive whatever you want. And the best thing is she didn't know we did it. Thanks to that we know all your little secrets and how to stop your powers"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Drake said

"Come on you haven't noticed yet. Every single one of you is defenseless all because Kara had contingencies in place if one of you changed sides" I then spoke

"So what's the plan, huh, now that you've got Kara out of the way. What next?"

"All in good time Mr Grayson, all in good time" before anyone could react a piercing high pitched noise echoed through the church. We all clutched our ears and yelled in pain before things went black, well for me anyway…..


	14. Chapter 13

3 days ago

Lucius fox P.O.V.

I had to miss Mr Wayne's wedding to keep an eye on the business. The boys are ready to look after the business and Kara is no way near ready to come back. Luke has told me that she's not completely with it at the moment. From what he's told me, she nearly broke Kates arm. I've known Kara for years and i know that she's never actively violent unless she scared.

Right now i'm sitting in my office at Wayne Enterprises. As i'm looking over some reports i got an Alert from the lower level. The lower level is Under my lab and specifically reserved for the Waynes After hours activities, it's full of new tech, new weapons, prototypes, those sort of things. I got up from my desk and made my way down there as quickly as i could.

When i entered the lower levels i made sure to grab one of the boys boe staff just the be safe. One by one the lights turned on lighting up the room. The light revealed a person lying on the floor in the centre of the room next to a familiar black motorcycle. I made my way towards the person only to drop the staff when i realised who it was.

"Miss Wayne!?" i crouched down next to her and saw burns up her right arm and the right side of her neck.

I managed to get her up and took her over to the medical table. This place is sometimes used as a halfway medical point if one of the waynes is injured in the field and is too badly hurt to make to all the way back to wayne manor. After attaching all the monitors to Kara i went and got something the medical science department has been working on; Mr Wayne would object to me doing this but if i don't she may die for real this time. Nanites have been in development here for years but haven't actual been tested yet; i guess this is the perfect time for a field test. I loaded the Nanites in the syringe before finding a good vein in Karas left arm. I took a deep breath before injecting Kara with the Nanites; Within Minutes her vitals got stronger. Something was still in the back of my mind; What happened?

4 days later

Karas P.O.V.

I shot up gasping for breath, but then a surge of pain hit me. Someone then said

"Woah, take it easy. You need to take things slow" I looked to my left and saw Lucius standing next to me. I looked around and saw that I was in the lower levels of wayne enterprise. Lucius then asked

"What happened?" i put my head back on the pillow and said

"There was an attack. The Mansion is gone" he sat next to the bed and said

"I know about the Mansion, it's on the news. Do you know who attacked"

"The guy that took me 5 years ago. Drake Timmerman…. Dad, the boys!"

"Kara you need to calm down"

"No i have to…."  
"It's too late Kara. I'm sorry but they're missing. Everyone is, The justice league, everyone is missing" i sat up and said

"Not everyone"

"You can't do this on your own Kara. all the main heroes where at the wedding"

"All the main ones yes" i then looked don't at my arms and sa all my scars gone. I ran my hands up my arms before saying

"How?"

"Nanobiotics. Thousands in tiny robots in your blood healing you. I thought they'd just heal your burns but it healed everything. Well still healing everything. You've been out for 4 days and 90% of your body has healed. Once completely healed the nanites will be absorbed by your blood and naturally flushed out"

"How come ive never heard of Nanobiotics?"

"Your father gave the go ahead for the project after you.."

"Died"

"Went missing. They been in development for 5 years but haven't been tested until now"

"You took a gamble Lucius and it worked, thank you"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Wayne" I swung my legs over the side of the bed before saying

"Now i need your help"

"I'm one step ahead of you Miss Wayne, there's something in storage you were supposed to be given 5 years ago. Adjustments can be made"


	15. Chapter 14

Dicks P.O.V.

We've been here for nearly 2 weeks now, After waking up in individual cells we realised the Damian wasn't with us. Nobody says much everyone just keeps themselves to themselves. Our cells line the walls in a large room that is mainly dark. Each cell was specially designed contain and block the others abilities and just to top things off they've all got inhibitor collars on. The silence was broken when Jason said

"Do you think he's okay?" I looked over to his cell and saw him leaning with his back against the glass. Bruce then replied

"Damian is strong, he'll be fine" Tim then said

"And K? Do you think she was at home?" I glanced over a Bruce and saw a sad look plastered on his face. I was going to respond to Tim but Selena spoke

"She's survived worse. We all know that. Okay, we're going to get out of here…"

However she was cut off by the large doors opening. All eyes were on the doors as Drake swaggered in but he wasn't alone. Behind him were two muscular guards dragging our Raven haired brother behind them. Damian's head was slumped forward and I could faintly see blood dripping from his mouth. He was then thrown to the center of the room.

When Damian was thrown into the centre of the room we got our first look at what's been done to him. He had dried blood in his hair and down the side of his face. His clothes were ripped and you could see dark bruises. He left leg was also at a weird angle. He was facing us sideways almost like he was trying to hide something from us. However as he was trying to shuffle away from Drake we could see his back. The back of his shirt was soaked in blood and the rips looked a bit like whip marks. Jason then growled

"What did you do to him?" Damian then muttered

"I'm okay Jay" This time Tim replied

"No you're not, D". Drake grabbed Damian's hair when he yanked his head up I yelled

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Drake released Damian and said to me

"Richard John Grayson. The over protective big brother. Said to be the bravest out if the bat brothers, and yet you can't build up the courage to tell Kara how you feel about her"

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about" Drake smirked and said

"You're right, I don't know exactly how you feel. I only know what Kara feels about you. When i went inside her brain i found more than i was expecting. Like they way she feels about you, the fact she had lunch with her mother every month without your knowledge… oo now tell me did you know about Mr Harper?" Oliver then spoke

"What about Roy?"

"That's a no then… Well since 'leaving' the Justice League Mr Harper has had a little problem with Alcohol and drugs. Kara being the good samaritan she is, she found where Mr harper was staying and staged an intervention. But now i'm wondering why she didn't tell you" he shrugged it off and said

"Anyway.."

Drake spun around and pulled out a gun aiming it at Damian's head. Everyone was yelling and banging on their cells trying to get out, but it was no good. Drake loaded the gun and said

"See you in hell little bat" he was just about to fire when he was knocked away by a purple/black blast. Seconds later one of the guards transformed into a green wolf and went to protect Damian, Raven landed next to him and said

"leave him alone" Damian then muttered before lying down

"Thanks" Raven replied

"You saved my life, I save yours" Drake then got back up with his gun in his hand and said

"Huh, kiddies to the rescue. Did you really think that you could stop me all on your own. Pathetic" after he said that a load more guards ran into the room, each carrying a semi-automatic. Raven just smiled and said

"Who ever said that we came alone" Drake lowered his gun slightly and just said

"What?!"


	16. Chapter 15

Drake spun around and pulled out a gun aiming it at Damian's head. Everyone was yelling and banging on their cells trying to get out, but it was no good. Drake loaded the gun and said

"See you in hell little bat" he was just about to fire when he was knocked away by a purple/black blast. Seconds later one of the guards transformed into a green wolf and went to protect Damian, Raven landed next to him and said

"leave him alone" Damian then muttered before lying down

"Thanks" Raven replied

"You saved my life, I save yours" Drake then got back up with his gun in his hand and said

"Huh, kiddies to the rescue. Did you really think that you could stop me all on your own. Pathetic" after he said that a load more guards ran into the room, each carrying a semi-automatic. Raven just smiled and said

"Who ever said that we came alone" Drake lowered his gun slightly and just said

"What?!"

Seconds later a familiar voice filled the room

" _Have you forgotten just how many friends i've got Drake"_ everyone let out a breath of relief as we heard Karas voice, Drake then said

"How are you still alive?"

" _Ahh Drake haven't you realised yet. It takes a lot to kill a Bat"_

"How did you find us?"

" _Dean, your son. Someone I told everything too, the only person who knew I'd be on that road at that time. He's currently residing in Bellereve penitentiary for attempted murder of Kara Wayne"_

"Do you really think you can get to me. There's an army protecting me. And you've got a couple of Kids"

" _Like I said before. Have you forgotten just how many friends I've got. Let's just say, I cashed in a few favours"_

Just then alarms started going off and people were yelling through the walkie talkies

" _We're under attack…they came out of nowhere…how'd they get in… Code red…"_ Drake turned the talkie off and then something landed next to him. Getting a better look at it I saw it was a red arrow, I then heard Oliver mumble

"Roy" the arrow the exploded sending Drake across the room; It didn't knock him out just kinda winded him.

Roy then jumped down from his perch as Wally said

"You always knew how to make an entrance" Roy smirked and said

"Yeah well you guys seemed to be having a party without me" Artemis then said

"Great, can you get us out now" He pressed his fingers to his ear before saying

"Did you hear the Princess? Kiddies want out" he then laughed slightly before our doors opened. Bruce's first instinct was to check in Damian. Damian wasn't in a great condition, he was really pale and struggling to stay awake. Roy then said

"Raven get him back to t…"

However he was cut off when Selena spoke

"We've got a runner" we turned and saw Drake running out the door.i went to follow but Roy called

"This isn't the plan"

"Then What is the plan" Garfield then said

"Our part is to get you out and safe" Jason then said

"And Drake?" Roy once again pressed his fingers to his ear and said

"He's heading your way, princess. The rest of us our about to make our way back to the rendezvous.…Be careful" he then turned to us and said

"Raven, a portal would be nice"

"Yeah alright Mr snappy".She raised her hand and then a portal opened. Jason And Tim then helped Damian up before making their way through the portal. As Oliver passed Roy he said

"Roy, I didn't…" Roy cut him off by saying

"We'll talk later Ollie". Roy and I were the last people to enter the portal.

—-

 **2 hours later**

Roy's P. O. V

It been an hour since we returned to the cave and I've only just heard from Kara. She was on her way back from dropping Drake off at Bellereve. Speaking of, I've just got ahold of his papers and Kara really did a number on him. His file say that more than half his ribs are broken, and fractured in three places, both legs broken in multiple places plus a fractured skull. He could have died.

I then heard footsteps behind and said

"Everyone is settled and getting the right medical treatment" Kara responded

"Good" I turned around in the chair as she was taking her jacket off and said

"Are we gonna talk about it?" I was referring to Drakes condition. She simply said

"He deserved it" I stood up and said

"Kara the guy was nearly comatosed"

"And? He's caused so much more damage, ruined so many lives. I should have killed him"

"Do you even hear yourself? This isn't the Kara I trained alongside. I don't know who you are anymore" she turned around and started to walk out. I then called

"Where are you going?"

"To see me family!"

 **Bruce's P.O.V.**

We've been at the cave for a while now and when we got here i almost didn't recognise it. The original team disbanded a year before the drake incident and this place was never used again. Yet this place looks maintained, new equipment, everything's up to date. Anyway, currently the entire 'Batfamily' minus Kara are in Damians infirmary room listening to him moan

"Guys seriously i'm fine, just a few scratches. None of this is necessary" he gestured to all the equipment and momators around him. Before anyone in the room spoke, my daughters voice echoed in the room

"That's not what it says here, little brother. 8 broken ribs, deep lacerations on your back and shoulders, fractured ankle, sprained wrist, concussion, bruises almost everywhere. To be honest Damian, you're really lucky" we all turned and said Kara leaning against the doorframe looking down at the file in her hands.

However, Jason then pointed out what was going through all our minds

"Your Scars, They're gone" She looked up at us and brushed her hair off her face before saying

"Dad, those nanobots work" I stood up and said

"Lucius gave you Nanobots!?"

"Yeah, i got caught in explosion but made it to Wayne Tech, i was dying. I would have for real this time is he didn't. It just healed more than he was expecting, all my scars, every last one is gone". Kate then stepped forward and said

"Well i'm gonna be the first to say it, thanks for the rescue. And welcome back BlackBat" Karas face dropped momentarily but then pushed off the doorframe and said

"Anyway, i seemed to have missed a good party"

We all spoke for a good few hours until Damian started yawning. He insisted that he was okay but out of all of us he needs to sleep to get his strength back, so the rest of us left him to sleep. When i closed the door to his room Kara said

"Urm it's just us here, so until the mans is rebuilt, Dick knows where the rooms are so take your pick" everyone then turned but before they started walking i said

"Kara can i have a word" SHe stayed behind as everyone else went to get some rest.

When everyone was gone she said

"The JL are gonna start working on rebuilding the mansion in a couple of days, they jumped at the chance to help" i sighed and said

"And then what, Kara? I saw the way your face dropped when Kate welcomed you back as BlackBat. Answer me honestly, do you want be BlackBat again? Or do you want a normal life?" she was quiet for a bit before sighing and saying

"I've never been normal, i've been doing this for as long as i can remember. I have never known a life outside of all of this. i wanna see the world, i wanna study art and music, i wanna live. I'm not a normal person but i wanna try and have a normal life where i'm not looking over my shoulder all the time. And i can't do that hear" without a second thought i pulled her into a hug and said

"I understand, my little girl is all grown up and ready to 'fly the cave'. Just stay until things settle, please…..

 _ **2 weeks later**_

Karas P. O. V

So now that the house is rebuilt and everything is back to normal Dad thought it would be a good idea to throw a party. He invited the entire league, the titans and the original team, literally everyone is here. Since Drake went to prison a few thing has been going through my mind, is Roy right? Have I changed that much? What do I do now?

I kept thinking about this whilst stood up on the stone balcony whilst leaning against the railing watching everyone talking, laughing and having a good time. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone came a joined me. I looked up and saw Dick standing next to me, he leant against the railing and said

"You aren't staying, are you?"

"I can't. Kara Wayne died 6 years ago, I don't know who I am anymore"

"you know we'll support you whatever"

"I know" he looked at me for a moment before saying

"What else you thinking about?" I was quiet for a moment before replying

"I could have killed him"

"But you didn't"

"I wanted to. Everything fibre in my body was telling me to just…5 years of pain he caused me, he put me through hell and I wanted him to feel that pain, what does that make me?"

He gently wrapped his hand around mine and said

"That makes you human, Kara… What you managed to do was more than any of us expected. Look at what you did Kara" he gestured out to everyone before continuing

"Most of those people would probably be dead if you didn't bring together teams and people that wouldn't normally work together. K, you did go through hell but that has made so much stronger. Drake and Dean are never gonna see the light of day again, they are gone" I sighed and said

"I know but…Urg Drake, Dean, Dad, Roy, you, Everyone telling me who I am, what and what not to do, be this, be that, do this, do that. I can't focus on me…I've been doing this for as long as I can remember, I don't know who I am without blackbat looming over me, waiting to take over my life like it always does" he didn't. Say anything after that so I looked forwards and simply said

"After the wedding, I'm gone"

 **To be continued…**


	17. sequel

Sequal is up- Named Ashes to ashes


End file.
